Last Laugh (prologue)
by Aris
Summary: Abandoned in the midst of high society, Usagi grows up where she could never belong. Love, though, blossoms in a vengeful rivalry she has had all her life, and her identity is shattered with truths of who she is that no one ever imagined.


'ello minna

Author:Aris Cloud

Title:Last Laugh

Chapter: Prologue

Type:Alternate Reality

Experience: Only one other fic out, so I'm new, be nice, or else…And constructive criticism?Yes, well, I'll grovel for it.

Rating: Too early to tell, really, though never more than PG-13, scouts honor. 

'ello minna!Yep, I know, it's been a while.Why?Dunno.

Stuff.*shrugs*

Here's a highly experimental fic.Set in the present times, it's 

really a crossover of a thousand different ideas and stories, with, of 

course, Usagi and Mamoru.My fingers are crossed, waiting for 

your feedback!!!!

This is kind of something I'm throwing in while my other Silver 

Millennium one is in the making. . .It's been so long I decided I'd 

put something a bit more light hearted in the mean time.

Thanks sooo much for reading this, minna!And even more for all 

the great feedback that I'll be swamped by in my inbox, right?^_~

(A girl can dream, ne?)

I won't give much more about the plot away.I really don't know 

that much of it myself . . .We'll both be surprised!

Okay, okay, I'm done ranting.

Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. *Yet*

Last Laugh: Prologue

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&

A mother and child sat together, quietly, the woman's hands

wrapped carefully around her small daughter's waist.The waiting 

room they were in was exquisite; the chandelier above glittering 

crystal, and even the carpet was lush, thick and deep.Purple 

blossoms were placed around the room, perfumed by a gentle scent 

of lilies.

The young mother noticed nothing but the angel who was cuddled 

in her lap.Her eyes were shut tightly, soft breath upon her 

daughter's head, tucked into her shoulder. . . .She cradled her so

gently, but so tightly, as if it might be the last time they ever 

touched again.

She couldn't be a day older than twenty-six, at most.Yet, she 

seemed worn and tired, exhaustion settling in the depths of her 

brown-violet eyes.Untold troubles pulled her downward, and she 

clung only to the five-year-old who stirred sleepily in her lap.

Iluko was almost too beautiful. . .A velvet sheen of dark, curly 

hair fell around her, touching pale skin.Sculptured features were 

drawn tight in sorrow, the harshness of life forcing her to carry more 

than she could bear to stand against.

And yet, her fingers were intertwined with Usagi's, who leaned 

against her.And all she cared for at that moment was the warmth 

and presence of her mother.So blissfully unaware of the burden's 

that piled upon Iluko's inexperienced days.

The young woman planted a kiss upon soft golden head, and forced 

back tears that rushed into her gaze.

If only. . .

There was another way.

"Mommy?"

"Hai, Bunny?"

"Does this mean you can't teach me to ice skate anymore?"

"Gomen.I won't."

Usagi suddenly startled."No!I don't want to do it anymore, 

then."

"Bunny, you promised you would.And Tsukinos never, ever go 

back on their promises."Iluko firmly said, her hands upon Usagi's 

small shoulders."You can do it here, and have a real instructor 

show you, ne?"

"But you're the best."

"No, I'm not."A laugh escaped her."You'll be in the best school 

in the country.Even the Prince of Riva is here, for God's sake!

There's no where on Earth you could learn more, or be in such a 

beautiful place."

"Demo. . . .will we get to hang stockings at Christmas?Will you 

tuck me in and read me stories--"

"No.I can't do that, and you need to let go, Usagi.It's a big thing 

to ask when you're so young, Love, but you must. . . .oh, Bunny, 

onegai. . .don't cry."Iluko pressed her to her chest."Please don't 

cry."

"I can take care of you and me!"

"You can't."

"I can!"Usagi sobbed."It's my fault we had to leave, so far from 

home!It's my fault--"

"Don't you ever, EVER think that, Bunny!I can't give you 

everything you need, and this is being paid for.And I can do nothing but take it, offering the best anyone could ever, ever give you.I'll write you as often as I can, Sweet.I'm not leaving you, I'm always with you, you matter more to me than anything in this world."

Golden locks stubbornly shook."I hate it!"

"Love, they'll give you everything you need.You'll sleep here, eat 

here, make friends here.This is the kind of life I just can't give you.

You're blessed beyond you could ever know."

"This isn't a blessing if we won't be together anymore."Usagi 

gazed up, crystal eyes locking desperately on Iluko's, pleading in 

silent cries.

"This. . .is. . . ."She stammered, her throat choking on her on 

words,"the best. . . .for you.The best."

"The worst!"

"You don't understand.You will someday.I'm doing this because 

I love you so much."She clung to her weeping daughter, tears 

running down her face.But she held to her conviction, and shakily 

reached to her neck.Unclasping the necklace that had been hidden 

by her hair, Iluko released that last part of herself.

"Mommy?"Usagi asked shakily, as Iluko fastened the delicate 

chain carefully around Usagi's neck.

"When you need to know, Bunny, it's there.I'm there."She whispered."Keep it safe."

As Iluko embraced her, Usagi touched the gold around her tender 

throat, eyes wide and pondering.She hugged her mother back, not

quite understanding that it might be the last time she ever touched 

her. . .

She buried her face in soft curls, tears mingling with the soft scent 

of lilacs that her mother always carried with her.Breathing in 

everything she loved, she tried desperately to understand what was 

happening, why she was being sent so far away. . . .

Suddenly, Usagi felt a hand enclose around her wrist, and felt Iluko 

withdraw.She gazed up, uncomprehending, at the strange face that 

cowered above her.But her blue gaze tore away, as Iluko stood, and 

didn't look back.

"Mommy?Mommy!"

She slowly got up, walking towards the door, each step closer from 

disappearing from Usagi's world.Her fingers clutched the door 

knob, and Usagi began to scream for her, tearing away, but locked 

by the iron grip that withheld her.

Iluko hesitated for one moment and gazed back at Usagi, her 

stricken eyes meeting the desperate gaze."I love you, Bunny, so 

much."Her voice cracked, and she tightened her fingers on the 

door.Her bloodless hand dropped and she stepped outside."Ja ne."

"NO!"

The door clicked.

"MOMMY!"Usagi dropped to the ground, desperation and shock 

etched in her expression.A screaming sob escaped her throat, and 

she lost all sanity except for the fact that her mother was gone--and 

she wasn't coming back.Blue, sapphire eyes welled with 

inexpressible tears and she curled up on the floor, sobbing and 

crying softly for who she could never have again.

She didn't understand. . . .would she ever?Why? 

Why?

Usagi rocked herself back and forth, crying, ignoring everything 

around her, softly whispering for Iluko over, and over again.

I love you, Bunny, so much.

Her little fingers wrapped around the gold around her neck, and 

numbness fell over her mindUsagi couldn't control anymore, and 

blackness seeped into her consciousness, her mother's last, soft 

words echoing endlessly through her body.

Ja ne.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&

No, there isn't very much, but the first chapter should be out 

pronto.Yay!You're all so nice to read my fic!*dimples*

Cya soon!

-Aris 

CloudySkies09@hotmail.com

Oh, fine, I might as well:

Hai: Yes

Gomen: Sorry

Demo: But

Ja ne:Good Bye


End file.
